Memorable Days
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: FINISHED! A big Festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Country of Waterfall! Will she turn out to be another one of Sasuke's fangirls? What will Sakura do about it? SasuSaku
1. Beginning The Mission

**Summary- **A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **I'm back everyone! I hope that this one will be better than my other fanfic! Enjoy!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days**

**By NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter1- Beginning the Mission**

Lanterns were being held up with many colorful decorations and ornaments in the city. In just two days, the big festival was going to arrive. Everybody was going to expect excitement and joy from this festival. Many were cheerful and were full of bliss, except for Team 7.

Today was a normal day; Team 7 was expecting Kakashi being late and then him giving them a mission to do. As usual, the first one to arrive at the bridge was Sasuke, after that was Sakura, greeting with her daily greeting "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" and Sasuke just nodding in acknowledgment. Finally after Sakura was Naruto, who just recently been at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for a fresh bowl of ramen instead of his typical cup ramen. Then Team 7 waited for Kakashi on the bridge for around 1hour until he suddenly showed up.

"Hey," Kakashi greeted his students.

"You're late!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura. They were a little bit less aggravated this time because this was the shortest time they had to wait for Kakashi, but still they were annoyed at Kakashi.

"Well, today I was walking towards here when I met Jaraiya, so we chatted and talked about his and my favorite book Come Come Paradise and he was asking for some new inspirations so-"

"LIAR!"

"Yeah…anyway, we have a new mission for us. We have to escort a girl by the name of Mizuki to the Waterfall Country."

"Kakashi-sensei when will we meet Mizuki?" Asked Sakura.

"Right now." Just then, a girl about Sakura's age came towards the bridge. Her hair was brunette, wavy and came down to her elbows. She was about as tall as Sakura except a little bit shorter than her, but taller than Naruto.

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice came from the girl.

"Hi…" Team 7 responded.

"Okay, let's go!" Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when will be coming back to Konoha?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm…around 3 days."

"Oh…okay…" 'I guess that will give me enough time to prepare for the festival and also give enough time for me to ask Sasuke-kun to go with me for the fireworks display.'

"Well, time is wasting let's go."

And so they headed for the entrance to Konoha and started off to the Waterfall Country.

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter, it's kind of short...anyway, I hoped that you liked it. I will be posting often since because summer vacation is starting now. Hope to see you soon!

**NeyugnNosila**


	2. A New Addition to Sasuke's FanGirls?

**Summary-** A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N-** I'm back! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**A Special Festival Day**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 2-A New Addition to Sasuke's Fan Girls?**

'Hmmm...That boy with the raven hair looks kind of cute!' A soft giggle escaped from Mizuki's mouth as they were walking towards the village in which Mizuki lived.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh…well…", Mizuki then brought her voice to a low whisper, "it's just that, that boy with the dark hair…he looks…cute!"

"WHAT!" Sakura spoke out loud grabbing the attention of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. "No WAY! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Really? Who said that? He's going to be mine!"

"Errrrr…" A fight was brought up by this.

Sakura landed a punch with her left hand causing Mizuki to stumble back and fall down to the dirt road. Trails of blood appeared on her face as she was trying to get up to withstand her ground. Both were in fighting stances, ready to attack one another.

"Now stop it you two!" Kakashi told them laughing a little bit because of what he was reading. It was his favorite book, Come Come Paradise, except this book was different. Sakura noticed that he was one Volume 7.

"Hey Sasuke! Looks like I have found a new addition to your fan club!" Naruto teased Sasuke.

"Hn…" 'Great…another girl for my fan club…well, whatever…'

"Sasuke-kun has a fan club?" asked Mizuki.

"Yeah! And I'm his #1 fan girl so beat it!" Growled Sakura angrily.

"Well looks like you're going to be his #2 fan girl after I join!" Mizuki stated proudly with confidence.

"Not if I can help it!" Just then Sakura began to leap on Mizuki, but someone grabbed hold of her. It was Kakashi. Still reading his book, he let go of the high-tempered Sakura. She was already cooling down on her anger and they continued walking down the path.

* * *

The path soon became invisible due to darkness from the night,so they started to set up for camp. Sakura was setting up the sleeping bags with Naruto, Sasuke was starting the fire, and Kakashi was still reading his book while preparing their dinner. Mizuki was staring at Sasuke admiring his looks and personality. When Sakura and Naruto had finished setting up the sleeping bags, she noticed Mizuki staring at Sasuke. 'Why that little!' Sakura's temper began coming back to her as she stomped her way to Mizuki. 

"Oh…hi Sakura…"

"So…Mizuki…what are you doing…?" Sakura was starting to hold a grudge against Mizuki.

A grin grew on Mizuki's face, "Oh, well I'm just looking at _my_ Sasuke-kun."

'Why! How dare she say that Sasuke-kun is hers!' A vein began popping out, Sakura's hands were twitching, and her inner self was begging her to land a punch on her face!

Just as she was about to land a blow on Mizuki's face Naruto and Sasuke had appeared right behind her. Both Naruto and Sasuke were holding Sakura down, preventingher to land her expected punch, "Sakura-chan! Calm down!" Both of them were struggling to keep Sakura down, but she just kept on trying to force her way towards Mizuki.

Finally, Sakura had begun to cool down and her temper went away.

"Sorry…" She apologized to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's okay!"

"Hn…"

"Hey, dinner's ready." Kakashi said. After a few seconds, they all went to eat.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting down in between Naruto and Sakura, with Naruto on his left and Sakura on to his right. Mizuki was giving Sakura glares of death. 'How dare she steal my Sasuke-kun!' Mizuki was to the left of Naruto and to the right of Kakashi. 

'Ha! Take that! Don't you ever dare try to steal my Sasuke-kun ever again!' Sakura was grinning. Mizuki was seriously pissed off at this.

Around 10minutes later, they were done with the meal and started heading towards the sleeping bags. She, Naruto and Sasuke had planned out in which order they were going to sleep in because they knew that with Mizuki in the picture, it was going to be a horrible mission. They sleep in this order from left to right-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Mizuki. All of them agreed to this plan especially Sakura because not only was Mizuki the furthest away from Sasuke, but because she was the one that was sleeping next to him!

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Mizuki said breaking the silence as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

Sasuke said nothing, but tilted his head to her direction.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked hoping for a "yes" as his reply.

"No thanks" Sasuke replied casually.

Sakura was actually glad for once that Sasuke never went out with anyone or if he was the one who was asked out, he would always decline. 'Hell yeah! Take that Mizuki!' She smirked in triumph.

Later, after 15minutes, everyone was asleep. They were sleeping and hoping for the sun to rise so that they could continue travelling and get rid of this obsessed Sasuke fan girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the chapter! Hope you have enjoyed this story so far! I have already planned this story and it's going to be 5 chapters! I have also just noticed that you can use the dividing line! I think it's easier to read with it broken up in sections. See you soon! 

Also for the reviewers of Chapter1.

**Dameus- **Okay, number one, that wasn't nice to say, and two,you could have said it in a nicer way, too. And three, it is not short, it's only one chapter, thus meaning there are many more chapters to go!

**Verity-Chan-**Thanks! I think that this story is much better than my other one!

**MultiMusical-**Dont worry! By the end of the story you'll remember all of the people's names! Or I'll tell you in school! Either way!

**NeyugnNosila**


	3. Arrival of Waterfall, A Happy Departure

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back and I have brought along with me chapter 3! Enjoy!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days**

**By NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter3-Arrival of Waterfall, A Happy Departure**

The next day began with all of Team 7 and Mizuki waking up to the bright rays of the morning sun. They were all stretching and yawning, and also preparing for what would happen between Sakura and Mizuki.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted them with a calm voice.

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

"Hn…"

"Yeah."

"Hmph! Oh! Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Mizuki said, even more high-pitched than before. She wanted to gain more of Sasuke's respect, not that she had any of his respect in the first place, but she wanted to be more noticed by him.

Sasuke didn't speak; he didn't even turn his head around to face her! 'God, she is the most annoying and most dumbest fan girl I have right now at least Sakura isn't as dumb and annoying as her. Sakura at least knows my only goal in life…Itachi…I'll kill you one day…for mother and father…'

"Well, I guess I'll get breakfast ready right?" Sakura asked

"Okay"

"Hn…"

"Yeah."

And so she began with preparing breakfast, while someone was flirting with Sasuke…

* * *

Mizuki was flirting with Sasuke and with Sakura, too busy making their breakfast, Mizuki could try to get Sasuke all to herself without any interruptions and any injuries while flirting with him.  
"Say, Sasuke-kun, how about me and you go out on a date?" She questioned him with a soft giggle followed by her question.

"Didn't I already tell you before? No." He told her with a serious, cold, and definitely loud tone of voice.

At this moment, Sakura and Naruto's attention were grabbed by Sasuke's loud insult. Kakashi was still reading his book, except it seemed that he had finished Volume 7 yesterday, so he was reading Volume 8. Either way, he was watching the dramatic scene unravel up before him. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were the audience watching at what was going to happen between Sasuke and Mizuki.

'Hehe…this is going to be AWESOME! GO SASUKE-KUN!' Sakura was eager to see what kind of insult Sasuke was going to say to Mizuki.

"Awww please Sasuke-kun?" She asked again, 'I'm not going to give up! This might be my only chance with that pink-haired, large forehead girl in my way!'

"I SAID NO!" Sasuke snarled at her. He glared at her with cold, anger in his eyes, "YOU, MAKE ME SICK!"

At this point, Mizuki was saddened by Sasuke's harsh insult and decided to go sit by a tree. 'I don't care what he says! I'm going to get him no matter what!'

A few moments later Sasuke looked at all of them staring at him. When they noticed he was looking at them, they all automatically turn their heads and went back to whatever they were doing in the first place.

'HELL YEAH! YOU TAUGHT HER! GO SASUKE-KUN!' Sakura was cheering for Sasuke in her own mind. "Okay, breakfast is ready!

They gathered around and got their morning meal.

* * *

After breakfast they went straight back to travelling towards Waterfall Country. Usually in between moments, Mizuki would always start a fight with Sakura. Then, Naruto would be holding down Sakura with Kakashi holding down Mizuki. Sasuke would casually ignore mostly Mizuki, and he would rarely help out Naruto pull down Sakura because she was squirming around, too much for Naruto to handle. About 2hours later, they finally arrived at the entrance to the Waterfall Country.

* * *

"Yes! Finally we're here!" Naruto cried out loud. He was happy because Mizuki was going to leave which meant that he wouldn't have to hold Sakura down anymore when Mizuki started fights with her.

"Hn…"

"Yay!"

"Okay, let's go to your house then." Kakashi said.

They walked down the path. There was a stream of clear, shimmering water besides the road they walked down on. After a while of walking, they came past a couple of houses.

"There's my house!" Mizuki pointed towards a fairly large house on the right side of the path.

"Okay, let's go," Kakashi told Team7.

They headed to Mizuki's house. When they arrived, Mizuki knocked on the door, and a few moments later, a lady around the age of her late 20's or early 30's appeared in front of her. Her hair was brown and was cut down to her shoulders somewhat like Sakura's.

"Oh! Mizuki you're back!" The lady said with ecstasy.

"Hi mom!" Mizuki replied.

Mizuki's mom took a look at the ninjas behind her daughter, "And you guys must be the ninjas that I hired to take care of her, correct?"

"Yeah, well it looks like we are done so we will be leaving this village soon." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, okay, thank you for helping my daughter and good bye!"

"Good bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didn't respond. He turned and faced the opposite direction of Mizuki and began to walk to the corner of the sidewalk.

'HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE! HAHA! NOW YOU CAN'T TAKE SASUKE-KUN NOW!' Sakura was jumping in joy.

So they left towards Konoha with a happy Sakura and leaving behind a depressed Mizuki. Before they were heading to the exit, Kakashi said they should rest at a bench. So, they found a bench by the exit to the village and sat and waited for Kakashi to say that they could continue.

"Yeah, well that's it, let's go." He told them.

They were heading back to Konoha, until they all heard a familiar voice screaming to them…

"WAIT!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well it's a cliffhanger! Hope to see you again soon!

Also for the reviewers of the previous chapter-

**Purerandomness-** So, your name is Alyson! Well, hi Alyson! My name is Alison and like you said, I just reversed my name and I got my pen name! I'm currently trying to edit some stuff at the end to be fluffier.

**Susakuru-**Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!

Slient Nin8975075- Thank you!

**MultiMusical- **Yes, we all know that voilence is never the answer, but in Mizuki's world(which is a world of stupidity because as we all know, Mizuki isreally dumb), it is the answer!XD Sticking her tounge out just like Eva would!

**NeyugnNosila**


	4. Back to Konoha With An Unwanted Guest

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, I had to find the editted version and I forgot where I put it. Well, here it is.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days **

**By NeyugnNosila **

**Chapter4- Back to Konoha with an Unwanted Guest**

The scream came from…Mizuki.

"WAIT!"

They turned around, afraid to see who the person was. Sadly…it had to be who they expected it to be.

"My mom said that I can go back to Konoha! Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't reply, 'Crap this damn annoying girl is going back to Konoha back with us? Damn it.'

'Why that little!' Sakura was fuming with anger! She couldn't tolerate one second with that girl and here she has to be with her for one more day!

**Flash Back**

"Wahhh!" Mizuki cried.

"What's the matter?"

"It's j-just that…I love that boy…with the raven hair… A-and now…h-he's going away!" She was crying like a baby.

"There, there…maybe you can go back to Konoha…but come back soon."

"THANK YOU!" She was racing towards the entrance of the village, hoping to catch up to her Sasuke-kun.

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh, okay, I get the story, well let's head back then," replied Kakashi.

"Yup!" Mizuki was so glad to be with Sasuke-kun, although Sasuke didn't really give a damn about her.

So they headed back to Konoha with the unwanted guest.

* * *

It was getting dark and blurry to Team 7's eyes so they began setting up camp once again. This time they were less active than the night before. So far they had to walk with Mizuki asking Sasuke over and over again for a date. The annoying, high-pitched voice kept coming through Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi's heads (even though Kakashi made it seem like he wasn't trying to get it out of his head). Over and over they could all hear, "Wanta go out with me?" or, "Take me out!" and last, but not least, "Please Sasuke-kun! Take me out on a date! Pretty please!" in their heads. 

"Ughhh," moaned Sakura from her large headache that all of Mizuki's pleads gave her.

"Ehhh…" Naruto groaned, again from the same reason as Sakura's.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but still they could tell that he had a headache because he was messaging his temples to relieve him of the pain from the aching.

That night was one of the longest, too. Mizuki kept on asking Sasuke all night long and then after Mizuki had asked him out around for aboutthe 54th time(if Naruto counted right), Kakashi finally stepped in and said that it was around time for them to sleep.

They went to sleep in the exact same order as they had the other night. They were trying to get the aching out of their heads and try to sleep without any more pleads and questions from Mizuki.

'God, she can so damn annoying sometimes. Wait let me change that. ALL of the time,' Sasuke was stating about her.

'Ughhh…this headache is killing me! Why does she have to come with us? Spoiled little brat!' Sakura was mumbling in her sleep about Mizuki although no one seemed to have overheard about this except for Sasuke that was beside her.

Naruto and Kakashi were already asleep, or they were trying to go to sleep, especially Kakashi, for he was the one closest to her. 'Huh? What did she just say? Was it something about Sasuke-kun? Or was it Sakura? She needs to learn to be quiet. She's even worse than Naruto…I might regret taking this mission…' Kakashi was trying to ignore Mizuki's grumbling about Sakura trying to take away her dear Sasuke-kun.

And so, this was going to be Team 7's last night with the nuisance. They waited eagerly for the last day with her, which would be tomorrow, and were preparing for more, and definitely, larger headaches to come.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 4! One more chapter and that's it! Don't worry! I have lots of plans to get Sasuke and Sakura together!

And for the reviewers-

**Ligice76-** Thanks! Well I guess I finally updated! I kept my promise!

**Starry-eyed angel- **Hehe...in the beginning I was actually glad if I got one comment XD

Hopeyou liked this chapter! See you later for the last chapter!

**NeyugnNosila**


	5. The Plan!

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **I am back and sorry for the long wait again! I was playing gaiaonline trying to get gold for a kimono, but I'm getting off topic here! So I was working with **Purerandomness's **idea and I decided to use it and when I was planning it out it basically turned out good! Well since the whole transformation was going to be long I decided to cut the chapter in half. Here is the first part.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days **

**By NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 5-The Plan!**

Everyone awoke to the constant bickering of Mizuki asking Sasuke, again, to go out with her. Sasuke was the first one to wake up this time unlike last time.

"Wanna go out with me?" Mizuki asked repeatedly over and over again.

Something gave Sasuke a feeling that his and his teammate's headaches would come back sooner than he thought.

"NO! DAMN IT! LEAVE ME FREAKKIN' ALONE!" He growled. He woke up the rest of his team and they too were going to receive headaches as early presents from Mizuki.

'Here we go again…' Kakashi was trying to get his head back together again from what happened last night with all the noise Mizuki was stirring up.

'Oy…not her! Stupid Kakashi-sensei with his missions! Out of all the missions he chose for us, it had to be this one!' Naruto was at least smart enough to know that Mizuki was totally louder and more annoying than he was.

"Well, let's go back…" Kakashi ordered them.

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

"Hn…"

So they headed back to Konoha with two good thoughts about arriving back. One, Mizuki was going to be gone and two, the festival was starting today. They prayed that today was going to end up a little less loud than yesterday. Since they wanted to get back to Konoha earlier to get rid of Mizuki, they decided to walk, or say run towards Konoha making it seem liked the better approach at this type of situation.

* * *

Approximately 1 hour later, Team 7 and Mizuki were exhausted and soon had to rest by a nearby stream to catch their breaths. 

'Great…now we're taking even more time than it would walking!' Naruto was so frustrated and eager to get Mizuki out of their sites as soon as they came to Konoha.

In fact, everyone was eager to get Mizuki off his or her tail. Who wouldn't?

'C'mon people catch your breaths faster! The sooner the better! Move it people!' Obviously, Sakura was urging her teammates to keep on heading towards Konoha…

Around 15 minutes of long, annoying, and countless requests of Mizuki's usual "Go out with me!" and "Want to date me?" both Naruto and Sakura devised a plan that might have been, too drastic but, it was their only chance of shutting up that damn Mizuki.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "come here."

'Great what does he want with me?' Sasuke was trying to close out evryone from his mind especially Mizuki and now, Naruto had opened up his senses.

"Come here," he and now Sakura were ushering him to the area behind a fairly large tree that was pretty far away from Mizuki.

* * *

He stood up, irritated at their need for him, and walked towards his two fellow teammates, "What?" 

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I think that it might be the best idea for you to a-accept her as your…y-your," Sakura was staggering, trying not to accept the truth of letting Mizuki getting her Sasuke-kun but, if it would help them all, it was worth it.

"Your girlfriend!" Naruto finished Sakura's line.

"What?" The Uchiha genius was stunned at what they were trying to make him do, "no!"

"Please Sasuke-kun…Naruto and I were thinking about it…and if you did accept her offers…that she wouldn't bother us anymore…"

"NO!"

"Sasuke! You don't need to be serious about the realtionship. Sakura-chan said that it would just be a short quick date! Then you can just dump her! Two hours Sasuke!" Naruto was pleading and begging to Sasuke like this date was the difference of life and death.

'So, the blockhead is begging down to me,' a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, "fine blockhead. I'll date her," and with that he left the area in a triumphed mood but something in his mind said not to get so confident all of a sudden. Sasuke had to prepare for two hours of Mizuki, which was like hell except even worse.

A sigh escaped Sakura's mouth, 'Great…now Sasuke-kun is going out with Mizuki…I guess I'll never get to date him,' she began walking towards Sasuke with Naruto beside her.

They stopped and sat down in a triangle form while Mizuki was eyeing Sasuke, blushing sometimes. Or was it more like all of the time?

Around one hour later…

"Well, let's get going, time's wasting!" Kakashi told them.

"Yay…"

"Yeah…"

"Hn…"

"Okay!"

'It seems like they're not in a good mood,' Kakashi was looking at all of his students' expressions.

Team 7 walked slowly and gloomily towards Konoha and a particular ninja was preparing to face a deadly date.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank you **Purerandomness **again for providing me with the idea of the…let's call it the "Mizuki Away" plan or whatever **Purerandomness **says since it was her idea. So people, if you really liked that chapter give a round of applause to **Purerandomness**! Next chapter will be posted about one or two days because I finally got out of school (WOOO!). We had these stupid snow days and we ended school five days later than usual. 

For the reviewers!

**Samurai Angel-** I think that it would be purely impossible trying not to get a headache from Mizuki! It's funny? I should probably add Humor as one of its genres then .;;.

**Purerandomness-**Thank you is not enough to describe how thankful to you! How'd you think it up? Either way, that was an excellent idea for my story! .

**Ruriko89-**I think by adding **Purerandomness's **idea, it will be much longer than I had expected it to be: )

**SpErX-**No problem! Your story is good! How can anyone not leave a review for your story: D

So I guess that the next chapter might be the last one…unless it's seriously long, then I might have to cut it up again…well…I guess I'll plan as I go! XD And another thank you (even though I said thank you wasn't enough, it's all I can think of saying) to **Purerandomness! **And if I don't update from one to two days...it's probably because I have become lazy for the Summer or that I'm too busy with my summer activities. Hope to see you soon!

**NeyugnNosila**


	6. Another Plan?

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **This vacation is killing me right now. It's boring…nothing to do, everyone is lazy, and no one wants to do anything… I'm sorry for the late update, I guess I had some form of writer's block and I kind of rushed it a lot… Here is chapter 6.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days **

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 6- Another Plan?**

It took around 1hour to reach the entrance of Konoha. Sasuke was obviously not happy to be here. First of all, he had to date Mizuki, he would have killed himself before trying to claim his revenge on his brother before dating her…well…maybe not but, you get the idea. Second was that he had to date her when it was time for the festival; he could imagine everyone in town looking at the Uchiha genius go out on a date making the whole wide world remember that the Uchiha Sasuke was going out with a girl.

They went past the entrance and into the village, which was streaming with joy and life. Bright lights, and colorful decorations were hung up on houses. Side stands that carried many different gifts were put up on the sidewalks. Yes everything seemed to be perfect at that moment but it was definitely not a perfect day for Sasuke.

"Well, I am going to go to the Hokage's office to give her the report of the entire mission. See you guys later and have fun at the festival." Kakashi waved them good-bye and with a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

Silence surrounded Team 7 and Mizuki. Sasuke knew what he had to do, go out on a date with Mizuki but it was against his own will. If this date were going to help out his teammates he would do it. They waited for the high pitched girl to ask Sasuke that repeated question. Moments passed and all of Team 7 was caught staring at each other. Sasuke was looking at Naruto, Naruto to Sakura, and Sakura to Sasuke.

Finally she spoke, " Sasuke-kun, you didn't tell me that a festival was going on in Konoha! Hey! Sasuke-kun want to go out with me?"

Bingo. This was his chance to end their "suffering".

A soft and bored sigh came out of Sasuke's mouth this was it; their suffering coming to an end. "What ever," Sasuke replied praying to god that he would survive this "date".

A smile of joy and a small blush came on Mizuki's face. She rushed over to Sasuke grabbing hold of his left arm and cuddled up next to him.

'Better have the time of your life now Mizuki…because after this date, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND GO TO HELL!' Sakura was furious and yet disappointed at it at the same time. Her dream of dating Sasuke was going to be taken away so easily by an obnoxious fan girl that really didn't even get to know Sasuke!

An annoyed, nonchalant faced Sasuke and a delightful, joyous girl went to the festival.

As soon as the "couple" disappeared from the sight of the two remaining ninjas, Naruto began to laugh in an evil way.

"Hehe…hey Sakura-chan…want to play a prank on Mizuki?" Naruto sent Sakura a devilish smile.

Sakura looked up from the ground.

Sakura was surprised, she had thought that the date would be more of a way to get Sasuke "blackmailed" but in reality, he was actually trying to help Sasuke in this "date"?

A vengeful smile appeared. "Sure.

* * *

Deep within the crowds of the streets, Mizuki was having the time of her life with her "boy friend". Sasuke on the other hand was waiting for this torture to be over with.

'Damn you Naruto, trying to blackmail me. Oh well, at least it's only for 1 hour and 30minutes more.' Sasuke anxiously waited for it to be 9P.M. Because then he could dump Mizuki but he didn't want to dump her with his usual, "You're annoying" oh, he was not going to hurt Mizuki…he was going to go for the kill.

Mizuki lead Sasuke to one of the carts carrying candies and other sweets. Mizuki ordered some kind of sweet bean paste while Sasuke didn't order anything because he didn't like sweets.

"So, this is your boy friend I presume?" The owner of the cart asked Mizuki as she was eating her bean paste.

"Yes! He is my boy friend," Mizuki was practically bragging that the Uchiha Sasuke was her "boy friend".

"Hn," Sasuke was seriously aggravated that he didn't want to here Mizuki's voice ever again.

* * *

"So here is the plan, we get this here bean paste right? And then we put it in a bucket and then this string goes there and there," Naruto pointed to Sakura.

"Naruto, how do you know this will work?"

"Trust me," Naruto shot her his famous smiles.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess that's a cliffhanger…And sorry if this chapter is short...I hope that I can update sooner next time…

Oh and also the reviewers of Chapter 5-

**Samurai Angel-**Thanks! I too feel sorry for Sakura…well let's see what happens at the ending right?

**KaSeNoKizu1036-**Thanks and for gaiaonline, my name is NeyugnNosila(I wonder how I got that name XD). The guitars are like really expensive! XD Hope that you will get your guitar!

**Ruriko89**-Yes this will DEFINITELY be a Sasuke and Sakura fic. SaiLaKaKaShi- Thanks I think I should change the category to Romance and Humor. I don't know, tell me if I should well…before this story ends! 

Samantha (**MultiMusical**)- That was just a suggestion for the soap opera! And I thought your other friends and me told you to get a jacket!

**UnchibifiedEyes**- Hehe…I guess it's better with one more chapter…but now I guess it will be not one but TWO more! D 

**YoungSasuke-** Thanks! And I guess that a few days are actually pretty good for updating a story? Please tell me it is…

So I guess there's only one more chapter left…I will be making another story called Lock-Down (Sasuke and Sakura of course) and I'm not sure if it should be a one-shot or not. Something tells me it would be better as one but I have no clue so I pray that I will be able to write and edit chapter 7 for you guys!

Thank you for all the reviews! Look at that number 21! D it makes me so happy T.T And also, is it just me or did I like using quotations a lot in here…and also the bean paste thing XP. See you later!

**NeyugnNosila**


	7. A Glitch!

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **If you think that this is the last chapter then you are absolutely…WRONG! Hehe…sorry, I had to break up the chapter in two or else it would be pretty long. Go ahead blame me…I know you guys were waiting for the ending…but I never knew that it would come out really long. Either way, if you hate me now or not, here it is Chapter 7!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Memorable Days **

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 7-A Glitch!**

"So, Sasuke-kun! What do you want to do next?" Mizuki asked him in an unusually higher tone of voice than her usual.

"I don't give a damn." He replied harshly.

"Awww, I think that you do! Because this is our date!" She cuddled up closer to him but Sasuke moved away inch for inch.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I've heard that there are fire works later…how about you take me there!" Mizuki was like a flea on a dog, with Sasuke being the dog. She couldn't just separate from Sasuke from even one millisecond!

"I don't give two shits and a fuck," he was walking down to where the crowd was and was soon followed by his "girlfriend".

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were setting up their "gift" for Mizuki. 

"Sakura you put that bucket over on that roof! And connect this string to the pole." Naruto tossed her steel wire and she tied a loop on the bucket's handle and swung it over one of the lines that were hanging decorations.

"Okay," Naruto took the wire from Sakura's hands and reeled in the empty bucket then filled it up with about 5 pounds of the sweet bean paste, "Sakura go over to the other side and help me center it."

"Okay," Sakura jumped from the roof to the other roof on the opposite side then got the wire and pulled the bucket to the center of the rope.

"It's done!" Naruto was in absolute happiness and was jumping for joy when he accidentally slipped and began falling down, "Sakura!"

Naruto luckily caught on one of the strings, but the strings snapped in two and Naruto came crashing down on the street.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura jumped down to check up on her teammate.

Naruto got up drowsily, swaying back and forth, "I-I'm o-kay Sakura Sakura-chan…" Naruto turned his head back and forth and came back to his senses.

A giggle leaked out from Sakura, "So, Naruto, how do you know that Sasuke-kun and Mizuki will come this way?"

"Simple really! This road is the only way to the fireworks area. Mizuki would obviously want Sasuke to bring her to the displays."

"Oh, that's right Naruto…" Sakura looked down on the roof. She would have asked Sasuke the same thing if she went on a date with Sasuke…

"Huh? Ahh! Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! I'm sure that this will stop their "date" and also that Sasuke-bastard won't get serious about this "date"," Naruto comforted Sakura.

"I hope that you're right Naruto," Sakura told him, 'Pray that Mizuki wont get Sasuke-kun…"

Moments later, Naruto and Sakura completed in setting up the prank.

"Well, it's done!" Naruto said in glee.

"Yeah, well I better go home and change I don't want to miss out on the festival…are you sure you are okay with it?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I'm sure Sakura-chan! Just go and enjoy the festival already! I'll be fine with it!"

"Okay, see you soon and good luck with it." She weakly waved Naruto a good bye and leaped down on the streets of the festival and headed to her house to get a change in clothes.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, let's go to the display now!" Mizuki was clinging on to Sasuke and what about Sasuke? Well, let's just say that he was regretting on saying "yes" to Naruto and Sakura. 

'God, Sakura is better than this girl, I wonder if she also wanted me to do this,' Sasuke was too deep in his thoughts to realize that Mizuki was the one leading him to somewhere where had no freaking idea where she was bringing him to.

They were about three blocks away from the trap that Naruto and Sakura were planning out. Naruto was up on the roof preparing to pull on the string to drench Mizuki with the paste. Sasuke automatically sensed Naruto's chakra when he first entered a block that was quite the distance from Naruto.

'Naruto, what the hell are you doing around here?' The immense chakra snapped Sasuke's mind from his thoughts, 'Hmm I would have thought that Naruto would have went to the Ichiraku Ramen store after we had entered the village. I guess he didn't.' He looked up and turned on his Sharingan. He could clearly state that it was definitely Naruto's chakra that was nearby.

"Sasuke-kun, over there!" Mizuki fingered to the fireworks exploding in the dark, nighttime sky. They were already beginning.

He looked at her boringly, "Hn."

Mizuki was running grabbing and urging Sasuke to come with her so that they wouldn't miss the display. Sasuke was literally being dragged to there. Block by Block they got closer to the fireworks and also to the prank.

Two blocks, then one and finally the block with the prank already set up.

Sasuke turned his head around from left to right trying to find his best friend in the area.

"Sasuke-kun! What's the matter?" Mizuki was asking worried about him the thing was, Sasuke didn't even care if she cared about him or not.

Sasuke spotted Naruto on one of the roofs and he was holding the steel wire, 'What the?'

'Sasuke, get the hell out of the way!' Naruto was ushering to Sasuke in hand motion. Inside he was praying that Sasuke would understand that he was trying to do a favor for him not try to pull a stunt on him like he usually did.

Too bad Sasuke didn't know that because just then he stepped directly on the spot where the bean paste was going to be dumped on, not aware of what was going to happen.

"Hey!" A call was heard from behind. Both Sasuke and Mizuki turned their heads around to see who it was.

A girl was rushing towards them dressed in a green floral kimono. Her pink hair was tied up in a tight bun and a cheery blossom flower was placed on her hair. It was Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, well one more than I had promised! Sorry if you were thinking that this was the end. Well, I hope that I will be able to write and post the last chapter before I have to do Summer School (it's really for enrichment for me so for people that think I failed…I didn't), and Summer Reading Program (7/11). 

And for the reviewers-

**Ruriko89-**Well I have my reasons why Sakura isn't sad and all…but don't worry! Next chapter LOT'S OF FLUFF! Hehe, I changed the genre!

**Ayumi-Adalba-** Trust me, beware of MAJOR FLUFF in the finale chapter.

**Ellamoony-**Thank you! And also thanks for adding me to your C2 community! (For people that want to know the C2 community is called **Sakura and Sasuke, Flower and Shadow.)**

**SpErX-**Thank you!

**PrincessChii-**Yes, I would die too if I met someone like her XD.

**Little Minamino**-Hehe, she will get it soon…hehe… 

**Samurai Angel- **I'm totally in for the prank hehe, and don't worry! I think Sakura can handle definitely handle it!

**YoungSasuke-** Thank you! Maybe I should wait a few days for the next chapter! Thank you again for the advice!

So, basically, the next one will DEFINITELY be the last one. Sighs my summer has to be filled with educational activities…well, I just hope that the finale chapter can be posted before my enrichment program…Well, bye and I hope to see you again for the last chapter! Bye!

**NeyugnNosila**

**  
**


	8. Sasuke's Remark, Strengthened Bonds!

**Summary-**A big festival is approaching Konoha in 3 days! Team 7 is doing a mission, to escort a girl to the Waterfall Country. Will this girl turn into another one of Sasuke's fan girls? What will Sakura do about it? Will 2 of Team 7's teammate's bonds grow stronger? Read to find out! R&R! (SasuSaku)

**A/N: **Last chapter! And I don't have to go to Summer School (enrichment) anymore because I was about to take Algebra 1 but they said I was too young (I am going to 7th grade next year for those of you that don't know) to learn it. So then I took Middle School Math but then they said that it would be too easy for me because I got the Math award and I got an, A in it too.

Then I take Middle School English and then they say that I can't take it because then it would be too easy so basically I don't have any summer school anymore which is pissing me off a lot because I really wanted to take Algebra 1. But, enough with the troubles of life, let's get to the story!

I kind of had a long writer's block during this last chapter…so I guess that's why it's late. Whoo… This is real fluffy chapter! And I have added Inner Sakura to the picture! I would like to thank Samantha (**MultiMusical**) and Deanna for helping me out with this chapter. I hope that you will like the ending! Enjoy this last one!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts 

**Blah **Inner Sakura

**Memorable Days **

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 8-Sasuke's Remark, Strengthened Bonds!**

"Hey!" 

As they looked behind them, a face of thankfulness and a face of despair came from them.

Sasuke moved towards her, away from the trap, and Mizuki followed him. They were gathered to the second block from the prank at this point.

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come here!" Sakura cried joyfully.

"Hn," Sasuke was actually really glad that Sakura came to "save" him from the devil herself.

"Hey forehead girl! What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked Sakura in a forced polite mood, 'She better not ruin my _romantic_ date with _my _Sasuke-kun!'

"Hi Mizuki, so how's the date?" Sakura questioned cheerfully, trying to make it seem that she was okay with the whole thing. What she didn't notice was that Sasuke obviously knew that she was faking it from the whole start.

"It's been going well! Right Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki moved towards Sasuke and into his arms looking like he was cuddling her but he moved away from her.

"Hn," Sasuke glumly replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear…" Sakura put on a weak smile to her a face, "well then, I better be enjoying the rest of the festival! Bye…"

And with that she began walking down the block over to a candy stand.

'What the fuck?' Naruto was screaming and urging Sakura to get back Sasuke from that evil girl in his mind.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun let's go! And after that you can give me a kiss right?" Mizuki was trying to move into Sasuke's arms but he refused to let her in his arms.

"No," was his simple, yet cold reply.

"Awww! Please Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki was acting all childish at this point.

A vein popped from his head.

"I SAID NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HATE YOU STUPID FAN GIRLS! YOU MAKE ME SICK! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE AND GO HOME!" Sasuke blew his top off and luckily everyone was able to hear his harsh remark. Including Sakura who was about to exit the block.

* * *

Mizuki was in utter shock.

"Hey…Sasuke-kun don't say that! I know that you love me!" She persuaded him only to hear his same reply that he had said before.

"NO! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

She was stunned again and decided that she shouldn't try again. And it was a good thing too! She made her way through the still frozen crowd. They too, also heard his remark about Mizuki.

**HELL YEAH! GO SASUKE-KUN! GO HOME MIZUKI! HAHA! **

Inner Sakura was hopping and jumping up and down and congratulating Sasuke on the way that he turned her down. 

'Hey didn't you hear him? He said that he doesn't like stupid fan girls…and I guess…that w-would…in-include me…' Sakura reminded her Inner Self. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

**Who gives a damn?**

'I do…'

Sasuke moved towards Sakura who was by a corner, "Sakura…"

"Huh? Oh…yes Sasuke-kun?" She was about to put her head down to cover the tears that were about to roll down her face.

"…Do you want to go out with me to watch the rest of the fireworks?" He asked her, in a more caring voice. It seemed like he didn't even remember what he had said before to Mizuki.

"But…I thought…that you said that you hate annoying fan girls," she replied solemnly. The tears that were about to come to her seemed to disappear.

'So, she didn't say "yes" automatically like an average fan girl would…" A sudden smirk came to his face, "Yeah that's true but, the thing is, you're not a stupid fan girl."

She was stunned, shocked, even more than that!

" S-Sasuke-kun…" She was stumbling with what kind of words to say. She walked to him and was at his side.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mizuki screamed at the top of her lungs. It seems like Mizuki was listening to their romantic conversation. Even more romantic than her date with Sasuke-kun, not that it was romantic at all, but that's beside the point!

"Huh?" Both Sasuke and Sakura were confused and turned around to see _her _again.

She was storming, fuming, and steam was exhausting from her ears.

'I thought she left hours ago…' Thought Sakura.

'She didn't leave yet?' Wondered Sasuke.

She stomped to the fireworks and into the trap. Naruto was already set and prepared.

'Closer, closer," Naruto was ready to let go of the wire that he held in his hand.

Mizuki walked a single step and was directly below the bucket full of bean paste.

'NOW!' Naruto released the wire and it flew away from his hand and the bucket flipped over drenching Mizuki with the contents.

"AHHH!" Mizuki yelped out while trying to clear away the paste that was making her long hair pretty sticky.

'Bingo!' Naruto jumped for joy and almost, again, fell off but this time he caught himself without the help of Sakura.

Laughter came from the couple and while most of it came from Naruto who was hanging from the roof, clinging by his right hand and his left hand was pointing to Mizuki.

Mizuki was about to create a river with all of her tears falling down to the "river". She made her way down the road and left out of their sites.

A giggle crept from Sakura's lips, "I guess we should get going right Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah," he spoke back to her.

He moved in towards her and put an arm around her shoulders in a protective way. A blush was brought up to her face and she snuggled back at him.

They took a stroll to the fireworks and Naruto was glad that Mizuki wasn't the one to date Sasuke, even though Sasuke was his rival he was still Naruto's best friend. And that was more important than any stupid rivalry they had for since that day they had met at the academy.

* * *

As they came to a spot where the fireworks were clear at site they decided to sit down on a nearby bench to watch the remaining minutes of the show.

Sakura was sitting very close to Sasuke as his arm was still across her shoulders. They were both staring at the fireworks that were in sight.

Sasuke brought his attention from the fireworks to the girl that he had his arms draped upon. He stared at her for a good amount of time.

Sakura was still paying attention to the display before them. She caught someone's gaze on her and then turned her head and was faced, nose to nose, with Sasuke.

They caught each other's gazes and moved in closer. Sasuke tightened his hold on her and moved in, with his eyes closed. Sakura moved in with him but suddenly the sounds of the finale knocked them back into reality. Blushing madly, Sakura forced her focus on the colors of the bright reds, yellows, green, and purple that filled the midnight sky.

Sasuke also stared at the fireworks with her, trying to control the blush that was about to appear on his face too.

As the fireworks ended they stood up from the bench and started off back to the rest of the partying streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…I better be going…home right now," Sakura was trying to think about what kind of words she should say after what had almost happened at the bench.

"Yeah," He too, was stumbled with what words to say.

"Umm…good bye…Sasuke-kun," And she started heading off to the corner of the street.

"Sakura," Sasuke yelled out to her.

She turned around, recognizing the voice that called her, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"…Do you want me to walk you home?" His low reply was.

She stood there, trying to calculate what she had just come out from Sasuke's mouth, 'He wants to walk me home?'

**OF COURSE! GO SAY YES! YES! SAY IT! DAMNIT!**

"Sure Sasuke-kun…" She was mumbling like how Hinata talked when she was talking to Naruto.

A nod came from Sasuke as he and Sakura moved towards each other again. They walked around the corner to Sakura's house side by side and it seemed that a certain teammate, who was still on the roof from before, was watching this scene unfold in front of him.

'At last! Sasuke-bastard got her! Damn you Sasuke, it took you this long to get her," Naruto was both blaming and congratulating Sasuke in getting his first _real _girl friend. Now all he had to do was to finally get down from the roof and enjoy a nice hot bowl or two, or even ten bowls of Ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen store.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, my house is over there," Sakura pointed to her house.

"Hn."

Both walked to the entrance of Sakura's house slowly.

As they came to the entrance, silence was drawn upon the two of them. Tension and pressure came later.

'What do I say? What should I do?' Their minds were in utter chaos. It was an awkward moment for the two of them. Their first date and they didn't know how to end it off with. Well it was Sasuke's second date because of his "date" with Mizuki but then again it wasn't like he held any feelings for her while Sakura, he held some feelings for her. Or was it more than some feelings?

"Umm…Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura thanked him, breaking the silence.

"Hn." Sasuke replied seconds later but this time it seemed that he put more emotion into it. Something in his mind told him that, that wasn't a good way to end the night with.

As she was turning the doorknob Sasuke placed his hand on her right shoulder and she abruptly faced him.

"Thanks…" He told her.

A slight blush came to Sakura's face and Sasuke brought his other hand to caress her face. He secured his hold on Sakura more forcing her to come closer to him. Closing their eyes, the couple moved in placing their lips on each other's lips and locked themselves into a kiss.

Sakura's arms made their way to Sasuke's neck, making the kiss even more passionate. As they continued their minds were in an alternate reality, where time was standing still and their minds were only focused on the new sensation they had found in the other. No words could have described it, but it felt so good.

The kiss finally broke with the lack of oxygen and they were both brought back into reality and turned away, embarrassed at what they had just did, even though it felt that it was so right.

"Umm…Good night Sasuke-kun," Sakura bid Sasuke.

"Night," He was thinking about what had just happened to him and Sakura.

She grabbed the doorknob and entered her house and went to her room.

He went back to the streets of her neighborhood and went walking back to the Uchiha Manor.

'So, my first kiss, with Sasuke-kun…' She giggled and touched her lips which were still warm from the kiss she had shared from Sasuke, 'Really, Sasuke-kun, thank you…you have made this day a memorable one…' She looked towards the sky, the stars were visible at this time.

She was wondering if maybe, that Sasuke was also thinking that today would count as one of his memorable days. Well, it seemed like she guessed right, because he too was thinking about the events of today and what made them so special.

As Sasuke was walking down a road to his house he looked up at the sky, noticing the stars that were shimmering brightly. He took his attention off the sky and continued walking to his house.

Naruto was finished his 15th bowl of ramen and paid the old man the money for the ramen. He went to his apartment and went to his bed to get some sleep.

He added this day to his most memorable ones and hoped that his two other teammates, or now the couple, would include this day as one of their memorable ones too. It seemed that his teammates were also adding this day to their memorable ones too.

All of Team 7 were sleeping beneath a sky with many shining stars filled with many days and memorable ones too.

**End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well that's it! The end sniffs. I hope that was fluffy enough for you. Hmm…and what about Mizuki? Hehe…I think that she will be heading back to Waterfall maybe? Hehe…I don't know!

For the reviewers-

**PrincessChii**- Yeah I guess that is how you can put the last chapter as!

**Ruriko89-**I hope I didn't update too late.

**Babykitty2270-**As promised! (I hope it was enough)

**ShinobiDarkbeak-**Thank you!

**PureRandomness-**Well it's all thanks to you that kept this story alive for more than 5 chapters! Thank you again!

**Akira Ruyiko-**Thank you! Naruto is more of the cupid in this story I guess? I don't know!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- **Thank you!

And I want to thank all the past reviewers and for supporting my fanfic! Thank you all! I will be posting my next story soon! And I will hopefully see you guys soon! Bye for now!

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
